Connection cages and corresponding plug-in systems are intended to electrically connect two flat contacts with one another. The flat contacts can be fitted or inserted into flat contact receptacles. Resiliently deflectable press-on means then press the second flat contact against the first flat contact, with contact surfaces of the flat contacts preferably being arranged abutting one another. Flat contacts can be, for example, cable lugs, bus bars, or compacted ends of flat ribbon cables, respectively, with or without covering.
Depending on the design of the flat contacts, the optimal positioning of the two flat contacts relative to one another, in particular, with regard to their contact surfaces, can be difficult. This is the case, in particular, if one of the flat contacts differs from a form that is normal for a flat contact. This can be the case, for example, if one of the flat contacts has additional elements, such as an insulating member.